demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Tell Me You Love Me World Tour
The Tell Me You Love Me World Tour is a headlining concert tour by Demi Lovato, with special guests DJ Khaled and Kehlani in Leg 1, Jax Jones and JOY. in Leg 2 and Iggy Azalea in Leg 3. It is Lovato's sixth headlining tour, promoting her sixth studio album, Tell Me You Love Me. The tour began on February 26, 2018, in San Diego, and concluded on July 22, 2018 in Paso Robles, California. Backgroung On October 26, 2017, Lovato first announced she was going to tour in 2018 with a special guest. Later that day, she revealed the special guest was DJ Khaled. During the American Music Awards 2017 backstage, Lovato announced that American R&B singer Kehlani would be joining Lovato and Khaled on the tour as the opening act. Lovato announced on Good Morning America that her co-owned mental health program CAST Centers will return to join her on tour to provide free therapy sessions and wellness workshops after joining her co-headlining Future Now Tour in 2016. On February 12, 2018, Lovato revealed the European tour dates which are scheduled to start in May 2018. This marks Lovato's first European concert since a festival appearance during the French NRJ Music Tour in 2015. On February 15, 2018, Latin American dates were announced in Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Ecuador and Mexico. The Panama City date was announced on March 7. They were expected to take place in April and early May, but due to production issues, Lovato announced on April 10 that eight dates of the leg in Latin America are rescheduled, while the planned shows in Panama, Ecuador and Costa Rica are cancelled. The additional Amsterdam date and Belfast, Dublin and Newcastle dates were announced on March 13. Lovato added two festival appearances in England and Wales on April 4 and 5, 2018. Lovato told Billboard that the tour would have "a lot more production". "It will represent who I am as a person and an artist and I can't wait for this country to see it," she added. Lovato also aimed to take an intimate experience on the tour. "I'm going to utilize the arenas and really make sure that from every seat, you get to see my performance up close and personal, as much as we possibly can," she said. Rehearsals for the tour took place at Sleepn Train Arena in Sacramento, California. Concert Synopsis The show is divided into five parts and an encore. The show begins with a montage of the tour's video interludes. Lovato rises from a hole in the floor, performing You Don't Do It For Me Anymore in a getup of a black dress and a trench coat. An interlude is played, which features Demi portraying both mental health professional and patient. Lovato then appears on stage laying on a psychiatrist couch in a black leather bodysuit and thigh-high pointed boots, performing Daddy Issues. Lovato performs Cool for the Summer, accompanied by the eleven dancers performing same-sex erotic moves. The female dancers do synchronized chair-dancing while Demi performs Sexy Dirty Love, followed by Heart Attack with the male dancers breakdance. Give Your Heart a Break is then sung, with Lovato performs backed by a kiss cam. The next segment of the show is introduced with a video interlude showing Lovato training mixed martial arts under UFC fighter Randy Couture. Lovato and her dancers walk through the crowd to the stage in pink boxer robe, then performs Confident. Demi uses "everywhere at once" trick during the Games performance. The female dancers dress exactly like Lovato in black robe, then are arrayed across the venue. Lovato vanishes during the performance and immediately appears in a white lingerie on the B-stage, located in the back of the venue. The B-stage is set of white rotating bed. She performs Concentrate while sitting down on the bed and playing an electric guitar, followed by Cry Baby. Then performs Lonely, while two male dancers approaching her. The dancers do a routine, while she changes into a royal blue oversized hoodie and blue satin ankle boots. Lovato returns to the main stage to perform No Promises and Échame la Culpa. Lovato reappears in a white bodysuit at a black piano. Before performing Warrior, she usually talks about her struggles with addictions and mental health. Demi then performs Father and Smoke & Mirrors also at the piano. Lovato returns to the stage, accompanied by guest choir to perform Sorry Not Sorry. Lovato closed off the show with Tell Me You Love Me while confetti raining down then disappears through the hole on the stage. Critical Response Jim Harrington from Mercury News reviewed the show at SAP Center, saying Lovato was "in good form" throughout the show and called the Warrior performance as a highlight. Jason Bracelin of Las Vegas Review-Journal called the show as a "night of full-throated pop pathos" and praised Lovato for sharing her emotional struggles during the concert. Similar thoughts were echoed by Ashley Naftule of Phoenix New Times who observed the inspirational speech during the Warrior performance. "Not only could she do pull off half a dozen costume changes, dance, sing her ass off, play the piano, and run around the arena like she was on a treasure hunt, Demi could also deliver inspirational talks that were meaningful and moving," she wrote. Gatini Tinsley of News-Herald wrote that Demi "proved to be all fans need" and called the Father performance as the "emotional high point of the show". In less favorable reviews, Taylor Frantum of Dallas Observer stated that the performances were "well executed" and went off without any hitch, but criticized the visual backdrops calling them "hollow" and "uninspired". Jon Bream of Star Tribune criticized Lovato's stage presence, saying "She did not have a strong physical presence, she did not fill the room." Writers of Creative Loafing noted that Lovato "could put on a great show vocally" but noticed Lovato's lack of energy during the Tampa show. Commercial Performance According to Billboard Boxscore, the North American leg of the tour generated $20 million in ticket sales and played to 260,763 fans over 20 shows. The highest grossing show of the leg was at Brooklyn's Barclays Center, playing for 15,249 and grossing $1.5 million. Washington D.C.'s Capital One Arena drew the largest crowd of the leg with a total of 16,141 tickets were sold. Set list North America This set list is from the concert on March 10, 2018, in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It is not intended to represent all tour dates. *1. "You Don't Do It For Me Anymore" *2. "Daddy Issues" *3. "Cool for the Summer" *4. "Sexy Dirty Love" *5. "Heart Attack" *6. "Give Your Heart a Break" *7. "Confident" *8. "Games" *9. "Concentrate" *10. "Cry Baby" *11. "Lonely" *12. "No Promises" *13. "Échame la Culpa" *14. "Warrior" *15. "Father" *16. "Smoke & Mirrors" Encore *17. "Sorry Not Sorry" *18. "Tell Me You Love Me" Europe This set list is from the concert on May 24, 2018, in Belfast, Nothern Ireland. It is not intended to represent all tour dates. *1. "You Don't Do It For Me Anymore" *2. "Daddy Issues" *3. "Cool for the Summer" *4. "Sexy Dirty Love" *5. "Heart Attack" *6. "Give Your Heart a Break" *7. "Confident" *8. "Concentrate" *9. "Cry Baby" *10. "Lonely" *11. "No Promises" *12. "Solo" *13. "Échame la Culpa" *14. "Fall In Line" *15. "Warrior" *16. "Father" Encore *17. "Sorry Not Sorry" *18. "Tell Me You Love Me" Swansea This set list is from the concert "BBC Biggest Weekend" on May 27, 2018, in Swansea, Wales. It is not intended to represent all tour dates. *1. "Confident" *2. "Cool for the Summer" *3. "No Promises" *4. "Solo" *5. "Sorry Not Sorry" *6. "Tell Me You Love Me" *7. "Échame la Culpa" Newmarket This set list is from the concert "Summer Saturday Live" on June 9th, 2018, in Newmarket, England. It is not intended to represent all tour dates. *1. "Confident" *2. "Cool for the Summer" *3. "Daddy Issues" *4. "Sexy Dirty Love" *5. "Heart Attack" *6. "Give Your Heart a Break" *7. "My Love Is Like a Star" *8. "Old Ways" *9. "Games" *10. "Concentrate" *11. "Cry Baby" *12. "Fall In Line" *13. "Smoke & Mirrors" *14. "Stone Cold" *15. "Solo" *16. "No Promises" *17. "Échame la Culpa" *18. "Sorry Not Sorry" *19. "Tell Me You Love Me" Lisbon This set list is from the concert "Rock in Rio Lisboa VIII" on June 29, 2018, in Lisbon, Portugal. It is not intended to represent all tour dates. *1. "Confident" *2. "Heart Attack" *3. "Cool for the Summer" *4. "Sexy Dirty Love" *5. "Daddy Issues" *6. "Games" *7. "Concentrate" *8. "Catch Me" *9. "Don't Forget" *10. "Neon Lights" *11. "Give Your Heart a Break" *12. "Really Don't Care" *13. "Stone Cold" *14. "Skyscraper" *15. "No Promises" *16. "Échame la Culpa" *17. "Solo" *18. "Tell Me You Love Me" *19. "Sorry Not Sorry" *20. "Sober" Notes: *During the shows in San Diego and Inglewood, Lovato performed "Yes". *During the show in Inglewood, Fergie, Diddy, Tinashe, Jaden Smith and Chris Brown joined DJ Khaled during the opening act. *During the show in Brooklyn, A Boogie wit da Hoodie and J Balvin joined DJ Khaled during the opening act. *During the show in Miami, Bryson Tiller, Fat Joe, J Balvin and Kent Jones joined DJ Khaled during the opening act *During the show in Miami, Luis Fonsi joined Lovato to perform "Échame la Culpa" and "Despacito". *During the show in Tampa, Kent Jones joined DJ Khaled during the opening act. *During the show in Swansea, Luis Fonsi joined Lovato to perform "Échame la Culpa". Tour Dates Cancelled Shows References * en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tell_Me_You_Love_Me_World_Tour * demilovato.com/news/tell-me-you-love-me-world-tour Category:Tours Category:TMYLM World Tour